


I Guess It's Over Now

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Dialogue, Canonical Character Death, Cordelia POV, Episode: s05e12 You're Welcome, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Cordelia's only regret, at the end of her life, is that she couldn't stay with Angel forever.





	I Guess It's Over Now

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Any, Any, The last thing on my mind" on fic_promptly: http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/516369.html?thread=15443729#cmt15443729
> 
> The title and the fic itself are inspired by the Barenaked Ladies song "Tonight Is The Night I Fell Asleep At The Wheel."

Cordelia has to go. There's only a few seconds left before it's over, and she doesn't think Angel wants to see her dissolve right in front of his eyes.  
  
She starts to walk away, but in the end, she can't. She never could. Maybe she is still a little bit selfish, because she can't leave without taking one thing with her.  
  
It's strange how someone who's nearly 250 years old can still be so naive. Angel flashes a smile before she rushes towards him, as if this is a hello instead of a goodbye.   
  
She has barely even started to kiss him, her hands cupping his face while his span over her back, when the phone rings. It's a harsh reminder that they are only allowed this minuscule moment.  
  
Cordy traces her hand down Angel's cheek one last time and nuzzles his nose. She might as well show affection while she still can. Angel says that the phone can wait, but Cordy knows it can't. So she fixes the collar of his shirt, gives him a firm pat on the chest, and tells him he has to answer the call.  
  
He walks off towards the phone and the last thing Cordelia thinks is that she's glad she stayed for a kiss. Her only regret, at the end of her life, is that she couldn't stay with Angel forever.  
  
Before she fades away from this world, she smirks and delivers one last Cordelia quip.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, you're welcome."


End file.
